As computer technology continues to develop and prices decrease exponentially as exemplified in Wright's law, where the cost of a unit decreases as a function of the cumulative production, laptop or notebook computers continue to become more prevalent at the office, home and school. The portability of these devices coupled with the same computer power as some desktop computers make them very popular; however, one aspect of notebook computers that hasn't changed much over the years is the susceptibility to physical damage. A small fall or drop can cause hundreds or thousands of dollars in repair costs for the device. Also, many computing activities require or become more convenient using peripherals and accessories that are not often handy when traveling with a notebook computer. Finally, balance becomes an issue when a user supports the notebook computer on the user's knees and the user attempts to refer to a plurality of papers, folders and documents as well. Accordingly, a need has developed for a device that extends the usability and functionality of notebook computers while providing increased physical protection for the computer while in transit as well as use. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
The present invention is an adaptable luggage case and workspace combination. The present invention is a portable desk with enhanced features specifically for use with a portable notebook computer and accessories. Upon initial observation of the present invention, the present invention looks remarkably like a conventional piece of luggage; however, on closer inspection, the present invention opens to reveal a padded compartment to allow the storage for a notebook computer. Additional compartments within a luggage body provide storage for accessory devices, such as outboard storage devices, computer media, cellular phones, portable battery banks, tablet accessories, headphones, and papers. Telescoping legs attached to the luggage body extend downward to provide floor support for use while sitting in a chair. Finally, with the lid closed, a collapsible workstation provides a large, flat surface for writing use and support for a notebook computer. The use of the present invention greatly extends the functionality of a notebook computer while providing a high-level of physical protection against damage during transport.